00 Kioku
by SaphSoul
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! This is a fic about the pasts of the characters from Gundam 00. Originally meant to be a one-shot, but if people want a second chap then I'll do it. First up, Setsuna F. Seiei.
1. Setsuna F Seiei

Hi guys! Just a little fic with my suspicions on why Setsuna is sorta anti-social. This isn't just a fan's guess, it's one that involves the actual events of his past. If you have not seen Gundam 00 and would not like spoilers, then please read no further. I don't want a whole bunch of people saying their viewing experience was ruined because of this fic. Now! I wish to present what is supposed to be a one-shot. If enough people want me to, I shall continue this by adding all of the Meisters pasts based on what I know and speculate from the actual series. By the way, the title of this fic 'Gundam Meisters no Iwaku' means 'The Past of the Gundam Meisers' or something along those lines. If you would like to see another fic that doesn't have much reference to the series, please see my fic, Gundam Kyodai. Just so you know, I do not support the phrase in this fic 'there is no God'. I just put that in there to capture what Setsuna was thinking then, please do not get the wrong idea. Thank you, and I now, on with the fic!

-Saph

* * *

**Many years ago...**

"No! Soren, stop! Stop! Please stop!" A woman's cries fall on deaf ears as what can only be speculated as her son points a gun to her. "NOOOO!" Her cry pierces the crisp night air, echoing across the empty heavens as a single gunshot follows her plea and the cry is silenced.

Standing before the lifeless cadavers of his family a young boy surveys the scene, unable to believe that it was he who took their lives. He stares at the bodies, his hands loosely grasping the grip on the assault rifle he was forced to use. The blaring sound of a recorded, repeating messaged is the only sound other than shots and cries.

"We must purify this world in order to prove the existence of our God!" and on it went.

There is no God. The boy thought. God would never allow such a thing to happen. To have children dispose of their families, it was unfathomable. And yet, here he was, standing before the results. He hoped that this was all a really bad nightmare; that he would wake up with his mother's protective arms around him. But the scene before him was very real. The sight of dead bodies, the sounds of mass destruction, the smell of blood; all of it was real. His hand briefly shakes and loosens its hold on the instrument of death. He boy wants nothing more than to cry and take his own life with the gun. But he cannot. Tears that should be flowing down his small face are absent. He is incapable of showing emotion, he decided that when he saw the pleading face of his mother.

"We must purify this world in order to prove the existence of our God!" the message repeated.

God? What was God? Did such a thing even exist? If so, why was he allowing such a thing to happen? Was it God's error? Man's error? He didn't know. He gripped the gun in his small hand, resolute. He would stake his life to find the answer. No matter what it took, no matter how taxing it was, he would find the answer. Why do humans hurt others? Why doesn't God ever do anything about it? With these questions, and a renewed purpose in life, the boy walks away from the battlefield.

**Present Day...**

_Is there really a God? Why are humans so evil? _Setsuna F. Seiei wonders, in another of his musings. _No. Gundams are as close as there is to God. If God exists, he doesn't do anything, Gundams do things. Gundams save people. _Even after all these years, the boy still thinks Gundams are divine judgement. After all, it was a Gundam that saved him from certain death all those years ago.

"Oi! Setsuna!" a voice calls to him, pulling him from his reverie. He turns his head to locate the source of the noise. Down on the ground, at the feet of his Exia, is Lockon Stratos, another Gundam Meister. "It's time for another mission!" Lockon yells. Setsuna nods and gets into his Exia, having been resting on the outside of the cockpit, something he's prone to doing.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, Exia, launching!" He states before kicking the Exia into gear and flying off. He is going to prove it, he is going to find his answer, together with his Gundam.

Setsuna Chapter: End.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I know it's short, sorry. Anyway, if people want me to write a second chapter on the past of another character, please review and let me know. I need reviews to continue, if I see more Story/Authour alerts than reviews I'll stop this. Not to be mean, but when people read and don't review, it really makes me mad. So, shall I continue?

-Saph


	2. Christina Sierra

Christina Sierra. I know that she isn't a meister, that's why I changed the name of the fic. It's now known as '00 Kioku' meaning '00 memories'. I just felt that using the word 'Iwaku' didn't get the feeling that right. Either way, I just watched episode 24 of season 1 again, man, I cannot get through that episode without crying, no matter how many times I watch it. Anyway, on with the fic.

-Saph

* * *

"Maybe I should write a letter too." Chris says.

"To whom?" The boy in the front seat, Lichty, asks. He can't speak to Chris without blushing it seems.

"To my mom in the colony." Chris tells him as-a-matter-of-factly. "Although, she's my adoptive mom."

"How so?"

"I don't have any good memories. I ran away from home as though hell's dogs were behind me; then I was chosen by Veda."

_Many years ago..._

"_Go away! I never asked for you!" A man yells at her daughter after having slapped her to the ground. The blonde girl sits on the floor, holding her cheek. Her dad was always like this. His wife had gone behind his back when she went to adopt a child. Her mom was a kind person, in a sense. She never hit Christina like her husband did, but she didn't stop it either. Most of the time Christina was left alone with her dad because her mom had to work; and when she was home to witness the beatings, the best she could do was tend to her afterwards. _

"_Do you really feel that way?" The girl asks._

"_Shut up!" The man yells, emphasizing it when he stomps on the girl. The girl bats his foot away, getting up as she does so._

"_Fine." She snaps, running out the door into the cool night air, leaving behind her tears._

"_Dear, don't you think that was too harsh?"_

"_Shut up! I didn't ask for her! You're the one that went and got her, not me!"_

"_But she's our daughter!"_

"_NO! She's your mistake! Your mistake in thinking that I'd want a child, just because we can't have any!"_

Present Day...

"Chris? Chris?" The other pilots of the Ptolemaios call to her.

"Chris!" Lichty shakes her out of her reverie, calling her name and begging for her to come back to him. The far-away look leaves her golden eyes as she realizes where she is.

"Lichty?" She stutters.

"Chris." Lichty hugs her to him. Christina lets him have his fun before she realizes what he is doing. She squirms out of his embrace.

"Sorry, but you're not my type!" She jokes, shooting down his hopes once more and laughing. "Come one, Feldt, let's go get something to eat!" She grabs the pink-haired pilot from her seat and drags her to the cafeteria.

Christina Sierra. End.

* * *

I know she's not really a main character, and I know that all of you want me to get back to the meisters, but I thought I should do some kind of tribute to her after episode 24. I'll try to do one of the other meisters for the next chapter, and save uploading the Lichty chapter for later. Please don't be mad. If you want me to hurry up with another meister, please be so kind as to leave a review.


	3. Lockon Stratos

Hi guys! Chapter 3, LOCKON STRATOS! And I know that there are two Lockon's, so let me clarify, Neil Dylandy! I don't know too much about Lyle, after I finish the series I'll either have found out, or I'll just make something up if that's okay with you. Anyway, review and let me know if you guys would want that.

-Saph

* * *

_We were a happy family, all of us. Amy, mom, dad...Lyle. All of us... _Floating through the hallways of the Ptolemaios, Lockon Stratos ponders on his past.

Many years ago...

"_Daddy? Why did Lyle-nii go to boarding school?" Little Amy asked as the family sat down at the dinner table._

"_Hm? Oh, you're brother's a strange one. He hate's being compared." Own Dylandy states, turning the page in his newspaper._

"_Compared? To what?" Amy asks._

"_You're brother's always had a self complex if you will. It doesn't matter who or what he's being compared to, if he is he'll get mad." Owen Dylandy stated, dodging the question. In truth, Lyle had hated being compared to his twin brother, Neil. It bothered them that it had to be this way, but if that was what it took to make their son happy, then by all means, they would do it._

"_But what does that have to do with Lyle-nii going to boarding school?" Amy asked again. His parents froze, but Neil didn't He whacked his sister across the head lightly._

"_Don't be so nosy, Amy." He said, somehow knowing this was a question his parents were in no way comfortable answering._

"_OW! Neil-nii!" Amy growled at her older brother._

"_Besides," Neil continued. "If Lyle's gone, you can use his controller!" Neil grinned. He knew his younger sister couldn't resist that. They only had two controllers for their gaming system and Amy had been dying to play, but her older brothers always got to the controllers first and never let her play._

"_YAY!" Amy cheered. The rest of the family laughed, it was easy to please a child with such a short attention span, she'd probably already forgotten her question._

_If only those days could have lasted forever. He would have gladly taken the fights and days where his sister gave him the 'silent treatment', as long as it meant they would still be alive._

_But those days are gone, swallowed up by the cruel flames of fate._

'_BOOM!' the sound as a gigantic mushroom cloud floats up, polluting the air._

"_NO!" Neil yells. He reaches out his hand, trying to get to the burning inferno that was his home. Someone holds him back._

"_Stay back, kid! The flames are still burning, this house is finished!" The stranger yells, trying to pull the Dylandy away from his home. But those words were wasted on Neil. Whether he couldn't hear them over the roar of the flames, or he just drowned it out, it was worthless noise to him. He wanted nothing more than to join them, his family, and that stranger was keeping him from it. He could only watch as his house burned to the ground, along with every memory, every possession, every member of his beloved family. All of it became nothing but charred, black, smoking ruins in a matter of minutes. Young Neil collapses to his knees before the scene, not accepting it, not wanting to believe that everything he held dear had just been ripped from him. His cry pierces the air, the cry of a broken child._

_Those days shall yet again be swallowed up by those cruel flames._

Present Day

Neil Dylandy floats around the Ptolemaios, pondering on the events that brought him to this day, to make him take up the name Lockon Stratos.

"Oi." A rude voice intercepts his thoughts. He glances up to see the purple-haired meister he has grown to call 'comrade'. "We have another mission." Tieria Erde states before disappearing around a corner. Neil Dylandly shows his trademark smile as he walks forward, raising his helmet to his head. He enters the hanger, not as Neil Dylandy, but as Lockon Stratos.

Lockon Stratos End.

* * *

Okay, you know the drill, review and let me know what you think. One thing, the last line might seem kind of stupid to some people, but I wanted to illustrate that 'Neil' gave himself up that day. The day he took the name Lockon was the day he ceased to be Neil Dylandy. It could also be interpreted as how Celestial Being operates. When one joins, he is no longer his own person, he or she only exists for the organization, whatever its goals may be. So the moment he joined Celestial Being he wasn't Neil anymore, he was a Gundam Meister with one purpose, to carry out Celestial Being's, Aeolia Schenberg's ideals.

-Saph


	4. Allelujah Haptism

Allelujah Haptism! By the way, after talkstoangels77 kindly informed me about Lyle being in boarding school, and after I finished the series, I decided to change the Lockon chapter to make that right. Now, Chapter 1 is Setsuna, chapter 2 is Christina Sierra, and chapter 3 is the rewrite of the Lockon chapter. Just to let you all know. I would appreciate it if people would read the two new chapters and review. If there are any more mistakes/flaws in my writing, please don't hesitate to inform me, no flames please, and I will do my best to make them right. Anyway, for all of you Allelujah fans out there, this one's for you!

-Saph

* * *

"Arios, fifteen seconds to launch." The mechanical voice states. Allelujah Haptism sits in the cockpit of the Arios, thinking back to his past.

Many years ago...

"_Test subject E-57, get up." The commanding voice of one of the white-coats calls. The white-coats all look the same, all wearing the exact same clothes and all having the same effect on the boy on the counter. The boy hates this place. The people are scary, and the things they do to him are even scarier. The monsters in the white coats never show their faces, their heads look like nothing but black shadows against the conveniently positioned light above them. The boy does as he is told and sits up, sliding his legs off the counter. Each day is the same, lying on the same cold, hard metal counter as the white-coats put things in him, scan him, examine him, and watch the countless monitors he is connected to. Each day ends with the same words spoken in the same tone, a command telling him to get up. He is checked as he sits up, the monitors still connected to inform the white-coats when and if anything is amiss. From there the white-coats record what they have observed and write it on a clipboard that the boy is never allowed to read. The needles and monitors are disconnected and he is ushered out the doors. From there the only thing on the boy's mind is to go back to his room and read. The thought of freedom is tempting, but that's all it is, a thought. He never has the guts to put the plans into action. That's all he is, a caged bird, one that can dream of freedom, but never acts on it._

_He walks back to his room, fully intending to read the book he has memorized. That's all there is to do between his 'check-ups' read that book or go to sleep. But today he realizes something. The voice that had always been screaming at him from the back of his mind, was it slightly louder today? Was he going insane? Had those doctors finally screwed with him so much that he was not only hearing voices in his head, but now he was describing them? He contemplated going back to the white-coats and informing them if this new development, but the voice in his head was so strong. It was so urgent and its own fear and emotions mixed into his own, confusing him. He didn't know which emotions were his own and which were the trapped person's. Wait! Trapped? Yes, now that he thought about it, the voice did seem so full of panic and desperation, the feelings one gets when they realize they are trapped. The voice captivates him, seeming to lead him. His feet move on their own, fulfilling his desire, taking him to the voice. _

_His feet lead him to a room, much like the one he came out of, heck, every room in this forsaken place looked the same. The closed door is made of metal, but there is glass on either side of it. The boy lets his curiosity overcome him and decides to look into the room. The boy gasps and opens the door, running into the room at once._

_There is a counter in the center of the room, not unlike the one he goes to every day. The only difference is the fact that this counter is enclosed in a clear, glass box. The boy walks up to the boxed area, the voice is coming from there._

'_Can anyone hear me? SOMEBODY, PLEASE HEAR ME!' The shrill voice screams. The same words it has been repeating for who-knows-how-long. They finally reach someone._

"_H-Hello." The boy stutters. There is a girl in the box, a girl wrapped in bandages with long, white hair. Her eyes are a wonderful shade of gold, the same as his right eye._

'_A voice? W-who? Is somebody there?' there's no doubt about it, the voice is that of a young girl's. But she didn't speak._

"_I'm right here." The boy states, quizzically._

'_Ah! I'm sorry, I can't see.' The girl states, her voice seems to sadden._

"_Why not?" The boy asks._

'_I haven't ever been able to. I was born this way.' The voice is quiet, accepting. The boy looks at her, thinking how horrible it would be to be born not being able to see. 'It's okay. I'm used to it.' She whispers. But the boy doesn't believe this. He runs from the room, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

* * *

_

'_Allelujah? Allelujah?' There it is again, that voice. The boy seems to be in a trance-like state as he walks towards the room._

"_Who are you talking to?" the boy asks as he enters the room to see the angel lying on the cold counter. A fallen angel, that's how he sees her._

_'You. Allelujah. It's a word you say to thank God, and that's what I want to say because he gave me someone to talk to.'_

"_There isn't anybody else?" the boy asks._

'_No. This is the first time anyone has ever talked to me, and I could talk to them.' The voice tells him. He saddens at this, but clutches his fists. He won't run away again today, he won't make her sad._

"_Umm...today I brought a book!" He says as he lifts the book into viewing range of the body in the box. He remembers that she cannot see and the book lowers slightly._

'_Really? That's great. Read it.' The voice tells him. The boy doesn't question it and begins reading it aloud to her, even if she can't hear him. 'I-I hear it!' the girl squeals. The boy nearly drops the book._

"_Really?" He asks, getting excited._

'_Not with my ears, no. But, I can sort of see it...that...is that blue?' Her voice gets excited at the end. _

"_Yes! That's the sky. The sky is blue." The boy is really excited as he continues to read it, occasionally feeling emotions from the girl._

_The weeks went by and every day the boy would visit the girl, Marie, she called herself. He was beginning to accept the name that she had given him, Allelujah. He didn't remember his own name, he wasn't even sure he had one, but this one that she had given him, it was special, something he would never let go of. It would be his new name, his new real name, something that everybody would call him by.

* * *

_

'_Allelujah.' Her voice greeted him as he stepped into the room. He wasn't surprised, they shared a connection, she could see through his eyes and feel his emotions, something she had never experienced before and was happy to have the chance to. The boy would tell her of things he had seen and heard, she would absorb all of it. His knowledge became her knowledge, and vice-versa. She always felt bad that she had nothing to offer him while he showed her to world. All she could give him was the feeling of being born without sight, sound, feeling, or anything. He always told her he didn't mind. That he was happy just being with him. The days passed, she got to see a lot more now that they had gotten to know each other. She saw his smiling face, his book, him laughing, and the precious picture of him sleeping. She loved every moment of it.

* * *

_

_It was time. This had gone on for far too long. Allelujah took his gun, his comrades, and his new name as they stole a transport ship and fled from the cursed place that tested on them. He paused when he passed her room. He wanted to take her, why shouldn't she be free too? But if she was taken away there was no guarantee that she would live. He shook off the thought and ran, silently saying goodbye and apologizing for leaving her behind. The girl he loved so dearly and he had to leave her behind. He prayed they would meet again.

* * *

_

_Days passed and turned into weeks, the oxygen and food on the ship was running low. Throughout the ship you would find many things. Empty packages, debris, bloody clothes, and the bodies of many of what were once comrades._

"_AHH! STOP, ALLELUJAH, ALLELUJAH!" The last one. The only one alive asides from the once sweet boy._

"_You're wrong! My name is-" 'BLAM!' the other boy does not live long enough to hear the end of that sentence. "HALLELUJAH!" The boy laughs manically as he stands triumphant in a ship full of enemies._

_Allelujah doesn't remember much from that night, or rather, he doesn't want to remember. He closed off his sane mind, crying, for the split second before Hallelujah had shot the child he had seen it as Marie. He was glad he hadn't taken her with him, but he couldn't help regretting leaving her either. What was worse, being trapped in your own body, not being able to move or make a sound; or dying by the hands of people you had thought were your friends? Allelujah was glad she didn't have to die, but she was stuck there, and he would most likely never see her again. Both outcomes would have been the same, he wouldn't have been able to see her either way, but if he had taken her with him, he could have been with her for that much longer. Either way he regretted it. He wished they were born together, elsewhere, then they could have had a normal life, away from bloodshed and pain._

Present Day...

"5...4...3..." The mechanical voice counts down.

_That's right, I took their lives. But, the thing I regret most of all is leaving you behind. Marie... _Allelujah says in his mind, closing his eyes, letting a single tear slip down his face as he envisions Marie in his mind, alive and well, together with him as they walk through a boundless land.

"Arios, launch!" the mechanical voice states as Allelujah, along with his Gundam, are launched into space.

"There you are, test subject E-57!" A transmission?

'BAM!' two gundams collide, pink and orange.

"AHH!" Allelujah cries as he feels the impact. He goes tumbling with the pink Gundam. A sharp pain cuts across his head, blinding him. "T-That voice...I-I know...I know that!" He manages to stutter out as the video transmission kicks in. It is as he feared.

"Marie."

Allelujah Haptism. End.

* * *

Haha! Welll, you all know what's next! Marie Parfacy! Please review! And just a reminder, Chapter 2 is now Christina Sierra and Chapter 3 is the Lockon chapter redone. If you don't mind, have a look at those two and leave a review please. Well, until next time!

-Saph


	5. Marie Parfacy

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long. Exams really suck. And I am so sorry, I made a promise to my friend that I wouldn't update or post things, at least anything related to Gundam, until he could read them. If I post this before you see this, know that I am sorry. Anyway, Last time I promised you Marie, didn't I? Well, here it is! And I am thinking about making a separate chapter for Soma Peries, what do you think? By the way, have you ever noticed that Colonel Smirnov seems to be named after a beer brand? Haha, My bro always told me they've got a monkey on the naming system on 00! Let's see, they have Allelujah and Hallelujah, Lock-on-Stratos (stratosphere), Regen Regetta (Regenerator), Ribbons, yes Ribbons! Ribbons Almark (Sounds like Hallmark), Hiling (Healing) Care, Bring Stabity (stability), Devine (Divine) Nova, Anew Returner (a returner can't be new, people!) Seriously! It's quite hilarious! Anyway, enough ranting!

-Saph

* * *

"I don't want you dragged into this, Marie. I promised Colonel Smirnov that I'd protect you. And I promised I'd give you a life away from all this, Marie."

"Shut up! Y-You...Don't say that name! I am Soma! Soma Peries! I am one of the design babies, and a super soldier!" Soma runs away from her love and glides out of the room.

She floats in the hall, her tears flowing behind her like diamonds. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to retreat into her mind and shun everything else. But when she heard Colonel Smirnov's, her father's, name she couldn't bear it any more. She may love Allelujah, but she loved her father too.

"Colonel..." She whispers as she closes her eyes and hugs herself.

Many years ago...

* * *

'_Hello? Hello? Can someone hear me? Help me! Someone please help me!'_

_Day after day she lies there, not moving, not seeing or hearing, smelling or tasting, or feeling anything. She can't. She can only lie there and cry out with her quantum brain waves in hopes that someone will hear her. But that's not possible, she is special. There is no one else with her abilities. But still she cries out, knowing it is hopeless, but seeing it as better than the alternative. The way she sees it, she can either spend her life doing something and crying out, or doing nothing and beg for death. She chooses the former._

'_Help me! Someone help me! I'm here! Come to me! Talk to me! Please!' she calls again. She doesn't expect to hear anything but her own voice echoing through her mind, but fate is gracious to her._

"_Hello?"_

_Ah! Is that-was that a voice? No. That's impossible. She is deaf, she has ears that can't hear, so how can she hear him? Maybe he can hear her!_

'_Hello? Where are you?'_

"_I'm right here in front of you." The voice is kind, a little surprised, but not mean._

'_Oh. I'm sorry, I can't see.' She tells him._

"_What? Why?" Now she can see him, sort of. She can feel him, and from that can see his face. What a beautiful face. He is her age, with dark hair that waves and curls everywhere. It ends at his ears, but she can tell it could be longer. It covers his right eye, but the left one is a grey-blue color. He seems kind._

'_I don't know. I was born this way.' She whispers. She can feel his sadness radiating from him. 'It's alright. It's not that bad.' She tries to lighten the mood. He shakes his head._

"_It must be sad." He still says._

'_No. It's not all bad.' She tells him again._

"_Why?" He asks._

'_Because I got to meet you.' The boy stares at her, dumbfounded._

"_Uh...What's your name?"_

'_Marie. Marie Parfacy.'_

"_What a beautiful name."_

'_And you? What is your name?' The boy hesitates._

"_I don't have one. I can't remember._

'_Really? How sad! Then...I know! Allelujah!'_

"_Allelujah?" _

'_Yes. It's something you say to give thanks to God.' She can't move, but she smiles._

"_Why would you give me that name?"_

'_Because I am grateful to him for letting me meet you.'_

_The two talk into the night, losing all sense of time. When it is time for the boy to go they both sadden._

'_Will I ever see you again?' she asks._

"_Yeah! I'll come back tomorrow, if that's what you want."_

'_I'd like that.' And with that he leaves. She sighs in contentment, waiting for tomorrow. It's the first time she's ever looked forward to something.

* * *

_

_The boy comes back the next day, just as he promised. He brings a book with him and she can see it through his eyes. They read it together, talking through their special link._

_He comes every day and they talk, or just sit, glad of the other's presence. Their bond has grown to much more than that. She can now converse with him even when he has to go back to his own room. She can see him even then. She keeps the image of his sleeping figure in her mind always. That precious image. She looks forward to tomorrow when she can actually see him face to face, in a sense.

* * *

_

'_Hello? Hello? Allelujah? Allelujah?' Marie calls out into the empty ship. No one can hear her, and she can't feel him. She has never felt so alone. He didn't come.

* * *

_

"_Are you awake?" The voice of scientists. She can hear them. Hear them with her ears! And, she can see them now, their white lab coats and clipboards._

"_Yes." She can talk too! But, that isn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to ask who they were._

"_From this day forward you are Soma Peries."_

_What? No! Her name was Marie! Marie Parfacy!_

"_Alright." What? No! She didn't want to say that! She wanted to tell them her name. Her real name. What was happening? Who was that controlling her body from the inside? Who moved her arms and legs as she sat up? Who directed her eyes at the scientists and nodded? Who was making her react to every little test they did on her? It wasn't her._

"_You are a super solider, nothing less, and nothing more. You exist only to destroy Celestial Being, understand?"_

"_Yes." What? Destroy? No! She didn't want that! She didn't want to hurt anybody! NO! Stop it! Stop it, me! Stop doing this! Stop saying these things!

* * *

_

"_All units attack."_

"_Roger." She says as she punches the throttle on her GUNDAM. What? No! This isn't right! She doesn't want to attack! She doesn't want to kill things! Stop it! Stop it! Stop moving! Stop charging! Stop listening to these evil orders! I am Marie! I don't want to do this!_

_FLASH! What? What was that? No! She knows that...she knows it! A-Allelujah?!_

_"Destroying subject E-57." What? No! E-57? Wasn't that Allelujah? NO! NO! NO! NO!_

'_Someone, anyone, help me! Stop me!'

* * *

_

Present Day...

"Marie?" That same voice that saved her all those years ago has now come to do it again. She turns and falls into the arms of her love. He holds her small frame as she cries.

She cries for the Colonel, she cries for all she has done, for all that she hurt or killed, but most of all, she cries because of her love for him.

Marie Parfacy. End.

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review. If you want a chapter more on Soma's point of view, tell me, if you want me to continue to do someone else, let me know too. Either way, I don't know who I'm going to do next, so please wait for it.

-Saph


	6. Tieria Erde

YAY! I got another idea for one of the Meisters! Tiera Erde! By the way, Tieria seems kind of like Satsuki from X/1999 in my opinion. What do you think? I know that Tieria was most likely made or created, but this is what I would have liked to happen if he really was human. If you know what really happened or whatnot please let me know via review. By the way, I am so sorry, to my friend Finalsand-kun, known as FinalEnd on this site, and Sai to the other me; you know why.

-Saph

* * *

"Okay, go get some rest, there aren't any missions from Veda for now." Sumeregi states as she sends them off. They all go to their respective rooms.

As the door slides shut behind him Tieria lets out a breath. He takes off his glasses and flings himself onto the bed in an unruly manner. He sighs, staring at the ceiling. For one night, just this once, he would sleep. He thinks as he closes his eyes.

Many years ago...

"_And, class dismissed!" The teacher called as the children cheered and ran out the door. Tieria Erde was not among them. He took his time packing up his bag and slowly walking, not stampeding, to the door. The teacher watched him, wondering why only he was like this, so soft-spoken and introverted._

_Tieria stepped out into the sun, shielding his eyes. He sighed. Today was going to be another scorcher. Not that he cared. He would be somewhere else by then._

_Tieria gently closed the door as he slipped off his shoes and entered his home. His parents were always at work or whatnot so he was a latch-key kid. He walked into his room, locked the door, and sighed. He took off his glasses as he powered up his computer. The rest of the day would be spent losing himself in the pure bliss of the cyber world._

"_Tieria, dinner." His mother called him. It was like this every day. He would never answer, or get up. She never came in to get him, she already knew it was hopeless. So he sat there, just staring at the monitor, finding it more captivating and important than his flesh body. His parents never gave a thought to this behaviour, it just meant that he was out of their hair. If they really paid attention to his thoughts, actions, and daily life they would know that young Tieria needed counseling._

_**No one ever talks to me. I'm so alone. But that's okay. I have the computer. This mass of pixels and binary code is my friend.** Tieria thinks as he imagines himself lost in a black space filled with numbers and wires._

_Back in his room something sinister is happening. As he stares at his screen the image suddenly changes. Instead of binary code words are appearing._

**VEDA NEEDS YOU. VEDA NEEDS YOU. VEDA NEEDS YOU.**

_That message fills the screen. Tieria pulls back from the screen and instantly shuts it off._

_**I'm imagining it. I guess I really should go to sleep.** Tieria thinks as he shakes his head and crosses the room to his bed.

* * *

_

_The days continue like this, Tieria goes to school, goes home, and then disappears into his computer. The strange phenomenon never happened again, but then again, Tieria always shut off the computer if anything went amiss. The thought of change never crossed his mind. He didn't want it, he was happy where everything was._

_Tieria may have been a smart child, but the one thing he failed to calculate was change. He was content with his life and as such never thought that it would happen to him. But happen it did, and on a larger scale than any he could have ever predicted._

_Tieria was leaving the school, intending on heading home and going into his computer again. Anything out of his usual routine never crossed his mind. But today would bring about the biggest change in his young life. He walks out the door and sees two people in sunglasses and dark suits standing beside a black car. He doesn't take a second glance. Either way, it didn't have anything to do with him. Or so he thought. Nothing interesting ever happens to him anyway._

_But he was wrong. The men spot him, it was hard not to notice a boy walking alone with his head held down on a summer day. They see him and walk towards him._

"_Are you Tieria Erde?" One asks in a monotone voice. The only thing he can do is nod._

"_Come with us. Veda has chosen you." The other one states. What? Who, or what, is Veda? They grab his arm and pull him into the car. The first thought to cross his mind is that this is a kidnapping. That thought is soon erased when he realizes that they couldn't be kidnappers. His thoughts wonder back to wondering what Veda was._

"_You are Tieria Erde. You have never joined any clubs, never made any friends, and never really talked to your parents, basically, you have no history. Veda needs people like you." One of them states as he reads something from a file. It's most likely a file about his life and his zero accomplishments. Tieria nods._

"_Your skills and accomplishments in life are knowing about all kinds of technology inside and out. You took apart a computer monitor when you were 4, and rewired the tower for it when you were 6. You have been using that same computer for all your life ever since you fixed it. Your only friend is the computer and you think you are content with your life. As you said in your personal blog before, 'I don't need friends. The computer has been with me all my life and it's a better friend than any human could possibly be. It never rebukes me, never makes me mad, and it stays with me always. It won't move away or choose someone else over me. It won't forget me, and it won't hurt me. It can't ignore me. It is the one thing I control, and the one thing that I need.' You wrote that, yes?" He asks._

"_H-How do you know?" Tieria stutters._

"_Just answer the questions. You do not need to know how we know. All you need to know is that Veda has chosen you. A person with no life, no loved ones, no one to look for him, no history. That is what Veda needs. You will come into space with us and you will work with Celestial Being." _

"_This sounds a lot like criminal activity if you need someone with no past." Tieria points out._

"_Criminal or not you are now part of Celestial Being."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_This is not a negotiation, it is an order. You have no choice. No matter where you go, no matter where you run to, Veda will find you. No matter how content you are with your life, it comes to an end now. From now on you are no longer Tieria Erde. You are a member of Celestial Being. You can be nothing more and nothing less. Your only goal will be to carry out the orders of Veda." The men state. Tieria looks at them. He closes his eyes._

"_I will not take orders from someone that likes to go by the alias Veda, nor will I believe the word of two people that snatched me from my life. If this Veda wants me to join him, he must come to see me personally, anything less will not convince me." Tieria states._

_The men freeze and look at each other before turning back to him._

"_Alright. We will take you to Veda." They tell him._

_They are off, silence fills the car on the long drive.

* * *

_

_They arrive at the space elevators. Upon getting out of the car Tieria thinks that the men tricked him._

"_Veda is up there. It has been waiting a long time for you, Tieria." The men tell him. They board the space elevator and Tieria can only watch the stars fly by as they go up._

_They get off at one of the platforms out in space and Tieira is told to wait on the bench. He sits there as the two men call somebody. They return later and pull his up by the arms._

"_From now until we reach our destination you must not make a sound or cause a commotion. We are about to take you to Veda and we cannot be seen." The men tell him. Tieria nods. He thinks about trying to scream and make a run for it. His thoughts are interrupted when a loud boom sounds throughout the space._

_They are being attacked. Everything is in an uproar. Tieria now sees that any plan he had of causing a commotion would be useless in this panic. He allows himself to be dragged away by the men. On the way he looks out the windows and sees an orange, robot-like thing attacking the place._

_What was that thing? GUNDAM...that is what is written on it's forehead. Before he has time to wonder what that means he is taken aboard a ship. A grey/white ship that disappears soon after they board. The orange robot goes into a hanger on the ship too.

* * *

_

_So now he's in the lion's den. That thing attacked the space just to cause a commotion. Were they evil?_

"_Welcome, Tieria, to the Ptolemaios." A voice from above calls. It's an intercom. The men pull Tieria towards a room and push him inside._

"_Stay there until we come to get you." They tell him._

_With nothing to do he sits on the bed and waits._

_About an hour has passed when the door finally slides open. A woman with long brown hair steps in._

"_Hello, Tieria. I understand that you would like to see Veda." She states. He nods._

"_Yes, and I will do nothing more until I am granted an audience with him." Tieria states. He knows he is being rude, but manners would be useless to him now._

"_I see. Just so you know, Veda is not a him. It's an it. You'll like it very much, Tieria, considering your background." He is left to wonder what she means as she departs._

_After a long time he is finally brought out._

"_We have reached Veda. You are now being brought out to see it." The men tell him. He nods and lets himself be taken._

_What he sees is nothing short of amazing. This is the place that flashed in his computer when the strange message appeared._

_Veda was a giant super-computer._

_Tieria gasped as the information flooded into him. He was soon joined by the woman with brown hair. She came down into the super computer and stood between the men._

"_What's happening?!" She cried as she watched him._

"_I believe he has connected to Veda." They tell her. What do they mean? Tieria wonders. He is just doing what he always does. He can feel it, the computer and the mass of binary code. He can understand it, it's as plain as day to him. He lets it wash over him and feels himself slipping into the cyber world._

"_I-In all my years...t-to think that..." the woman mutters._

_Tieria doesn't hear her. He is too far into Veda to notice. He is pulled back by the woman. She stares at him in shock._

"_You-you can access Veda." She gasps. Why was she so surprised? That was what he always did with computers. She clutches both his shoulders and hangs her head, she seems sad. "I-I'm sorry...b-but now we really need you...at first we were just looking for people that wouldn't cause an uproar when they left, but now that we know that you can access Veda...you're too important to let go. Please, please join us of your own free will, I do not want to force you, but we need your talents." She pleads. He realizes now, her sadness is because she doesn't want to force him. He thinks about it. This decision would be the most important one he could or would ever make in his life. He thought about it and weighted his options._

_If he refused they would probably stop him from leaving. But if they let him go, what would he do? Go back to his boring, content, routine life? He had no life there, no real future. What would happen when he got older? He couldn't live in the computer forever. He needed to get a job to support himself, and without knowing anybody, no matter how good he was with them he would never get a job as a computer genius. On the other hand, if he stayed here with them they would take care of him, they would give him a job. He would be part of something. He wanted that, more than anything he wanted to be needed by somebody. When he was younger he had always been torn between going to join the other children, or staying at his computer. He ultimately chose his computer, but that decision cost him. It had cost him a lot, his childhood, friends, a relationship with anyone outside of the screen, and most of all, happiness. He had chose to be content rather than be happy._

_That wouldn't happen here. He didn't have to leave his content life, he would be cared for, and he would be able to interact with people. His skill and love for anything electronic had taken so much away from him, but now it could give it back to him. These people didn't want just anybody, he was irreplaceable. It was his skills they needed. What had been a curse to him before could give him all he ever wished for. All he had to do was agree to it. After all that, why couldn't he just say 'yes'?_

_Was he a little boy? Did he want his mommy? Is that what kept him from saying the magic word? He thought about it. Why did he want to go back to parents that had long since given up on him? Were there friends? No, he never talked to anybody so a relationship with anybody, no matter how small, was impossible. What was keeping him? Oh! Now he knew. It was the fact that once he agreed to it he would be taken out of his life. Did he want that? Was there anything to live for if he went back? No. It was the fact that he would be stepping into a new, unfamiliar world. That was what scared him. Yes, fear. He hadn't felt that in too long. He had forgotten what it was like. Still, he needed this. He takes a breath before deciding to take the plunge._

"_I will. I will join Celestial Being and carry out the wishes of Veda." He states._

Present Day...

"Code Red. Code Red. All Meisters to the hangers." The mechanical voice states. Tieria is pulled out of his slumber by the alarms. He runs out into the hallway and runs towards the hangers.

As the door opens he pauses and gazes up at the Gundam. Virtue. The gundam that was his. He thinks back on that day all those years ago when he first agreed to become part of Celestial Being. Ever since that day Virtue had been his. Veda had been his too. He thought back on it all and smiled to himself.

"Hey, hurry up!" Lockon calls from the cockpit of Dynames. Tieria nods and hops into the Virtue. He will never show it, but he is glad he has met so many people. He looks around him, all of these people are comrades if not friends. He looks at the Gundams, he looks at the ship, the people, and everything that has been given to him. To think that he had even considered his old, routine life over this was ridiculous. He looked all around him and knew he had made the right choice.

"Virtue, launching." He states as he blasts off.

Tieria Erde. End.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING!

Just and alternate ending to the flashback, just to cover it if Tieria really isn't human.

_Why was he in such a dilemma? The choice was obvious, join Celestial Being! But...when he thinks back to his old life he knows he misses it. He knows it's a dead end. It takes a long time, but he finally decides to join them._

"_I will do it. I will join Celestial Being." He states.

* * *

_

_Time has passed and he was allowed onto the crew. He was given the Gundam Virtue and was now in a battle._

_As he gets hit by a shot he looks out through space. He sees the Earth and all of those memories that he thought he had repressed come flooding back to him. One of the enemy fleet aims it's canon at the planet. NO! Not Earth!_

_No one knows what happened then, but Tieria felt his body move on its own. He punched the throttle and the Virtue flew in front of the canon. The enemy fired._

_The blast never hit the Earth. Instead the Virtue was hit._

_It's obvious that Tieria Erde died that day. When the footage was broadcast in the Ptolemaios Sumeregi couldn't help but cry. Tieria was such a pure, innocent boy. Why did he have to die like that? She kept on sobbing. He was connected to Veda at that time, so his last thoughts were recorded and displayed on the monitor._

_PROTECT THE EARTH._

_Even in his last moments he had protected the Earth, a true hero. But no one would ever know of his sacrifice. He was a warrior and had died an honourable death, but to the world they were the enemy._

_It was a good thing he had been incinerated in the blast. He would not have been given a parade or a fancy funeral if there were any remains. They only thing they could do to honour his memory would be to rebuild the Gundam Virtue and create a clone in his image to pilot it._

_It worked. After many tests and experiments it finally worked. They had recreated Tieria. His first test was to access Veda. Sumeregi was in tears as she watched. This also worked.

* * *

_

"_Tieria Erde, Reporting for duty." The clone stated as it saluted Sumeregi. Her heart fell. He came over to her and wiped away a tear. "It is not your fault. I did that on my own." Sumeregi's eyes widen but the moment disappeared. Did he just...was that..._

_He walks away and leaves her alone in her room. She reaches for the sake she kept in the room. It was that day that she became an alcoholic. She had tried to stuff before when Tieria had died, but it never eased the pain, so she had quit. She would take it up once more._

_When she asked Ian about it later he had researched it. He had come to the conclusion that Tieria's spirit had gone into Veda when he died and because the clone was connected to Veda, he had seen it all. It was either that, or Tieria's spirit had possessed the clone when they did the test to see if the clone could access Veda. It was unknown, but the fact was there, they had Tieria back.  
_

Tieria Erde. Part Two. End.

* * *

So, what do you think? Sorry about the two endings, but I really wanted to cover that too. Either way, please leave a review. Man, after this I want to cry...and I guess Tieria isn't all bad now that I've written this. Anyway, please review.

-Saph


	7. Lyle Dylandy

SPOILER WARNING! This entire fic is a serious spoiler trap, but this chapter really does seem to have a lot of them. If you do not want spoilers ruining your enjoyment of the series then please watch the rest of the series before you read this chapter. This chapter really has a lot of plot details pertaining to season two. You've been warned.

Hey guys! This is going to be the Lockon Chapter! Haha, I know I already did it so let me be more specific. This is the Lyle Dylandy chapter! I know that his life seems pretty boring, he went to boarding school since he was little and wasn't there when his family died. But there's something that I've always wanted to write about him. What if he met some people from Kataron* when he was in boarding school? What if he started becoming involved with them since he was little? Either way, it's no use telling you how it happens, read on and see! By the way, if any of this is incorrect or you know what really happened, please let me know in a review.

-Saph

* * *

Lyle watched as Anew slept. She had told him of her past earlier and he had told her some of his. He had kept parts of it to himself of course; there were shadows in his past that only he and a select few knew, and other parts that even they didn't know.

Many years ago…

"_Come on Lyle, let's go play!" The children chorused. Lyle was in his dorm room, trying to, well, he wasn't doing anything. It was spring vacation right now and most of the children had gone home. Lyle had asked to stay at the school, going back would be torture for him, to be compared to his perfect older brother._

"_Alright!" Lyle runs after the three kids. They have a soccer ball and are passing it back and forth as they run. If the matron saw them she would certainly confiscate the ball and find some way to punish them for breaking the rules. Either way, the matron wasn't there right then so the kids took that as an opportunity to do whatever they wished._

_As they got outside they broke out in laughter. They passed the ball around and cheered, basically doing what kids their age should be doing. The school was very strict about manners and trying to teach them all how to be 'proper gentlemen' Lyle did as he was told, but never really meant any of it, He could charm any woman in the place, but he never meant any of the things he said or did*. But even so, he was pretty much the perfect little angel to the faculty, but a little rough around the edges. He had to learn to stop toying with people and be sincere in his actions*. To the countless females he had 'dated' he was the devil incarnate. He toyed with them, he would take them, make them as happy as humanly possible, and then he would break their hearts. Too bad the ones in line waiting for him never got this through their heads. It didn't matter what anyone said, they would not be swayed._

_As they were passing the chequered ball around Lyle glanced over at the gates. Another one of the boys was there. It was Dan*. He was looking around, almost as though he feared someone was following him. After being sure there was no one, he vaulted over the gates and sprinted up the street._

_Lyle stared at the gates. The boy couldn't have gone home; they needed permission and a ride home for that. The boy was up to something._

"_Lyle, heads up!" One of the kids yelled. Too late, the ball hit him in the head._

"_Ah!" Lyle rubbed his head._

"_What's up? We said heads up." The children told him._

"_Yeah, I know. Anyway, I just remembered some homework I have due. I'll see you later!" With that Lyle runs off. The kids stare at him for a moment before shrugging and going back to their game._

_Lyle runs towards the gates. He knows how to get over them. He knows which road Dan took. He dropped onto the asphalt and took off._

_He got to the cross roads and look around. This was what he forgot to calculate, the cross roads. There were only two choices but that still stopped him. Dan could have taken either one and if he chose the wrong one he'd be lost. Lyle paced around the fork. He cursed himself for not taking the time to get a map or figure out what lay beyond the iron gates of the school that was like a haven to him. He shook off the thoughts and memories that lead him to this place and concentrated._

_He didn't have to for long. He soon heard footsteps. He looked down the right fork. Dan was coming back. He was running, but not from something. When he saw Lyle he slowed._

"_Y-You-How much do you know?! You followed me!" Dan yells. Lyle shoots him his trademark smile._

"_I think what you should have said was 'What are you doing out here? It's against the rules to go out of school grounds without permission and an escort.' And that would be followed by 'I could say the same to you.' By me." Lyle smirks at the puzzled/horrified look on Dan's face. "Relax, I won't tell anyone you left. I just want to know what you're up to." Lyle smiles at him._

"_N-None of your business." Dan mutters. "It's top secret so leave it alone!" Lyle's smirk grows._

"_So, 'top secret', eh? That makes me even more curious. Won't you let me in on it?" Lyle watches Dan squirm._

"_I-I can't…I-I'm under orders…I-I can't." Lyle walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder._

"_Why not?"_

"_B-Because it's a secret. I can't tell you." Dan murmurs. Lyle closes his eyes and comes up with an idea._

"_School life is boring. I want something fun. You have a secret, and I want in." Lyle looks at Dan._

"_W-Well, I guess I can take you…can you wait until tomorrow?" Lyle beams._

"_Yeah!"_

_The two sneak back into the school and go back to their dorms. Lyle can't wait until tomorrow. He wants to have some sort of adventure in his life. Dorm life is boring, he;s always at the top of his class. But it's all a façade. He's really a trickster, and the faculty are his victims._

* * *

_The day finally arrives. Lyle is woken by a knock on his door early in the morning. He looks up, still halfway in dreamland. He sees the door open slightly as Dan walks in._

"_What are you doing? It's early." Lyle mutters as he tries to get back to sleep. Dan sits on the edge of the bed._

"_That's exactly why I came at this time. Everyone else is asleep. If you want to come, we go now." Dan whispers. Lyle is tempted to tell him to buzz off and let him sleep, if everyone else was asleep he saw no reason why he shouldn't be. "Remember, the secret?" Dan whispers. This has Lyle awake in a flash. He throws off the covers and runs around the room, throwing on random clothes._

_Ten minutes later they are out of there. They are running along the empty street. Dan takes him to the right fork and ruins, dragging him along by the hand._

_They reach an abandoned warehouse. Dan looks around before pushing Lyle in and going in himself. Lyle is about to object at being pushed, but then sees all the people in the warehouse._

"_Dan, what is this place?" Dan doesn't answer, he just drags him to wards an older boy._

"_Klaus." Dan states. The boy turns and smiles when he sees Dan. It drops when he sees Lyle. "He made me take him. He wants to join." Dan explains. Klaus still has the frown but doesn't press matters._

"_Very well, what's your name?"_

"_Lyle. Lyle Dylandy." Lyle states._

"_I see. Why are you interested in our little organization? How much do you know?" Klaus demands. Lyle is afraid, but doesn't show it._

"_Organization? I don't know squat yet. But I want in. Dorm life is boring, if you'll do something about that then I'm in." Lyle states. Klaus glares at him, Lyle returns it. Nothing is said for a while, but then Klaus sighs._

"_Alright. You're in. Welcome to Kataron, Lyle." He led them around the place, explaining all about Kataron and what they did. Lyle was surprised. They were some sort of organization that opposed a whole bunch of things. They didn't have many members yet so they were working underground, so to speak. They were gathering members and supplies, in a few years they would be ready. As Lyle heard more of the story he became more and more interested. At the conclusion Lyle knew that this was his destiny. This was what he wanted to do._

* * *

Present Day…

That was how he had joined Kataron. That was his first taste at what was going on in the world outside of sheltered dorm life. After a few years in Kataron he was asked to join Celestial Being. He didn't know what to do then, but had been ordered to go. They needed someone on the inside to monitor Celestial Being. That was the one time that Lyle was glad his brother way Neil Dylandy. He was glad his brother was the old Lockon. It gave him the right to become the new one and the means to carry out Kataron's ideals.

Lyle Dylandy. End.

* * *

So, what does everyone think? I know it was sort of rushed, but I'm doing this in school. Either way, please review!

*Kataron is the organization that Lyle is part of, known as Gene-1. Sorry if I spelled it incorrectly.

*Sorry, I just had to say that pertaining to how he kissed Feldt when he found her staring at him. He really doesn't mean any of it and I'd bet when he acts all charming and such, well, he just plays the females. Sorry if that offended any Lyle lovers but keep in mind that I'm a Neil fan.

*The way I see it, Lyle's trait of using people and being a double agent sort of shows his character. He isn't sincere in anything until he falls in love with Anew.

*Yes, Dan is an OC. I needed someone to get Lyle into Kataron.


End file.
